The Window
by Dandielion
Summary: Daisy and Luigi fell into a black hole and ended up in some world. After that they try and find a way back to their own world. Please read and review. Please do not flame, I hate them.
1. The Beginning

**The Window**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Luigi and Mario were getting ready to go to a Mushroom Kingdom ball for Peach's birthday. Luigi was in his room getting ready. Luigi was spraying some stuff to make him smell good on him. "Daisy's gonna think I'm cool," Luigi said, as he smiled. Suddenly Mario walked into his room wearing a black tux.

"Luigi, it smells like perfume in here," Mario said, as he sniffed around. Luigi frowned.

"For your information Mario, its stuff to make men smell good, not perfume," Luigi said angrily. Mario sighed.

"But it really smells like perfume," Mario said.

"Be quiet Mario!" Luigi growled.

"Fine, fine but Daisy's gonna think you put on perfume, and Peach is gonna think I put on some stuff to make men smell good," Mario said, as he posed and smiled. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Come on, before we're late for the ball," Luigi said, as he walked out the room with Mario following him. They walked out the house and hopped into a black Hummer. Luigi started up the car and drove off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**At the Mushroom Kingdom**

Peach and Daisy were getting ready for the ball. Daisy was in her room putting on some diamond earrings in front of a mirror. "I gotta look beautiful for the ball, Peach's orders," Daisy said, as she finished putting on her earrings. Suddenly Peach walked into the room.

"Hey Daisy, are you ready?" Peach asked, as she smiled. Peach wore a light pink strapless dress that went down to her thighs, some long white gloves, and some pink high heels. Daisy wore a light yellow strapless dress that went down to her knees, some orange high heels, and some white gloves.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," Daisy replied, as she sighed. Peach walked over to her and started fixing Daisy's dress. Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"There, you have to look nice on my birthday," Peach said happily. Daisy nodded. After that they walked into a big ball room. A lot of people were there dancing to music.

"I wonder what's taking Mario and Luigi so long," Daisy said, as she crossed her arms.

**On a street**

Luigi and Mario's Hummer was out of gas and stopped. "What happened?! Luigi exclaimed, as he tried to start up the car but it didn't start up.

"I guess it's out of gas," Mario replied, as he sighed.

"No! We can't be out of gas! We need to make it to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi shouted. Mario got out of the car and opened the hood of the car. Luigi then got out of car and started running. "Come on!" Luigi called out to Mario. Mario looked at him then started running with him.

**Back at the Mushroom Kingdom**

Peach and Daisy were drinking some fruit punch. "Why are Mario and Luigi late?" Peach asked angrily.

"Beats me," Daisy replied, as she shrugged. Peach sighed angrily.

"I can't believe Mario is late, I was gonna tell him something important," Peach said, as she put her head down. Daisy sighed.

"I hope Luigi's okay," Daisy thought.

Outside the Mushroom Kingdom Luigi and Mario were walking up to the Mushroom Kingdom doors. Luigi stopped in front of the doors and sighed. "Why'd you stop?" Mario asked.

"The girls are gonna be mad because we're late," Luigi said. Mario smiled.

"Well, Daisy's gonna be mad at you, but Peach isn't gonna be mad at me," Mario said then walked into the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi sighed again then walked into the Mushroom Kingdom too. Luigi saw Mario and Peach dancing to a slow song. Luigi got some punch and started drinking it. Suddenly Daisy walked to the center of the ball room floor. She smiled at Luigi.

"I'm gonna sing a song for Luigi," Daisy said, as she pointed at him then started singing.

The dust is so dirty

Dusty, dusty yeah

So dirty dusty, dusty yeah

Dirty dusty yeah dusty, dusty

I'm in the dust crying my eyes out

You're so mean to me not caring

When I'm in the dust you don't even care

Dusty, dusty I'm in the dust

I care about you more than anything

Oh yeah dusty, dusty I'm in the dust

I'm in…the duuuuuuuuuuuuusssst!

Daisy finished singing then everyone cheered and then they went back to dancing. Luigi walked up to Daisy and smiled. "That was great Daisy," Luigi said, as he smiled happily.

"Yeah," Daisy said then suddenly a hole opened underneath Daisy and Luigi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Daisy and Luigi shouted and started to fall. Suddenly Peach grabbed Daisy's hand and Mario grabbed Luigi's hand.

"Peach, don't let me fall!" Daisy screamed and closed her eyes.

"I won't let you fall Daisy!" Peach exclaimed.

"Mario pull me up!" Luigi shouted.

"I'm trying Luigi," Mario said, as he tried to pull Luigi up. Suddenly Luigi's glove slipped off and Luigi fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi yelled, as he fell. Daisy saw this and started to cry.

"Luigi, no!" Daisy screamed through tears then suddenly Daisy's glove slipped off and Daisy fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Daisy shouted, as she fell into the darkness.

"Daisy no!" Peach shouted and started to cry.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed and also started to cry. Suddenly the hole closed leaving Daisy and Luigi in there.

Inside the hole Daisy was still falling. "This is the end," Daisy thought, as she cried. "Luigi if you can hear me I just wanted to tell you this…I love you," Daisy said and hugged herself. Further on down Luigi was also still falling.

"Mario, I love you bro, Peach you were like a sister to me, and Daisy I love you more than anything," Luigi said, as he fell then suddenly Luigi saw some light at the bottom. Luigi's eyes widened. "This is it," Luigi thought sadly and closed his eyes. Suddenly he landed on something soft and rolled. Luigi opened his eyes and saw three suns and black clouds. "I live and where am I?" Luigi thought then suddenly Daisy fell on something soft and rolled over to Luigi with her eyes closed. Daisy opened her eyes and saw Luigi looking down at her. Daisy hugged him tightly.

"Luigi, you're alive!" Daisy exclaimed happily. Luigi returned the hug.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**If you readers review I'll post another chapter. Oh and the song Daisy sung I made it up! See ya! **


	2. New World

**The Window**

**Chapter Two: New World**

Daisy let go of Luigi and looked around. "Where in the world are we?" Daisy asked. Luigi shook his head.

"I have no idea," Luigi said, as he stared at the three suns and the black clouds. Daisy and Luigi were standing on some really soft grass. Daisy felt the grass with her ungloved hand. Daisy gasped.

"This is incredible, I never thought grass was this soft," Daisy said amazed. Luigi felt the grass with his ungloved hand and also gasped.

"Daisy this grass…it's really soft and it saved us from our fall," Luigi said then stood up. Daisy shivered.

"I don't like this place," Daisy said. Suddenly Luigi spotted a beach but it was no ordinary beach. The beach Luigi spotted had dark orange sand, some heart clams all over it, the sea water was really dark blue, and there were whales walking around on the beach sand.

"Oh my gosh, Daisy look!" Luigi exclaimed and pointed at the beach. Daisy looked where he was pointing at and gasped.

"The whales…they're walking," Daisy said amazed. Luigi smiled.

"Daisy I think we made a big discovery," Luigi said.

"Yeah, this is a deferent world…new world maybe," Daisy said, as she smiled.

"The whales are so big, do you think we should go touch them," Luigi asked. Daisy shook her head.

"No Luigi, it's too dangerous," Daisy said. Luigi ignored her and walked towards the beach. Daisy saw him and frowned. "Luigi, no!" Daisy exclaimed and ran towards him. Luigi walked up to a whale and Daisy was behind him. Suddenly the whale started to talk.

"What brings you humans here?" The whale asked. Luigi and Daisy both gasped and backed away.

"You can talk!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yes," The whale said, as he smiled.

"Do you know where we are?" Daisy asked. The whale laughed.

"This is the new world but some people call it the Window," The whale replied.

"Why do they call it the Window?" Luigi asked.

"Listen, I don't know everything, you're gonna have to talk to the witch in Dusty Fields," The whale replied, as he frowned.

"Where is Dusty Fields?" Daisy asked.

"Walk south from here, oh and watch out for those skeletons that come out of the sands and pulls you in," The whale said. Luigi and Daisy nodded slowly and started walking south.

"This might get too dangerous Luigi," Daisy said to Luigi. Luigi looked at her.

"You're right Daisy," Luigi replied nervously.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Please review! I know it's short. Just wait until the next chapter and I'm sorry!**


	3. Dusty Fields

**The Window**

**Chapter Three: Dusty Fields**

Daisy and Luigi were walking in Dusty Fields slowly. "Luigi, how far is this witch?" Daisy asked. Luigi looked at her.

"How am I supposed to know?" Luigi asked sounding annoyed. Daisy stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be annoyed with me Luigi," Daisy said angrily. Luigi stopped walking and looked at her. Suddenly a skeleton rose up from behind Daisy.

"D…D…D…D…" Luigi was cut off by Daisy.

"What is it Luigi?" Daisy asked, as she shook her head.

"D…Daisy…Th…there's an um…a skeleton," Luigi said. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Really…where!" Daisy exclaimed frightfully.

"B…b…behind you," Luigi whispered. Daisy turned around then her and the skeleton's eyes met.

"Um…heh, heh…hi," Daisy said nervously.

"RUN!!!" Luigi shouted. Daisy took off so fast that the skeleton didn't even get a chance to grab her. Luigi was right behind Daisy. Luigi looked back and saw about sixty or seventy skeletons chasing them. "Ohhh," Luigi said nervously.

"Luigi, how many are there?" Daisy asked.

"You don't want to know!" Luigi exclaimed. Daisy gulped then bumped into a wall. So did Luigi.

"Ouch," Daisy said, as she rubbed her nose. Luigi held his head.

"Am I dead?" Luigi asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"No Luigi, you're not dead," Daisy said. Suddenly the skeletons gathered around Daisy and Luigi. "Um…hi guys," Daisy said nervously. The skeletons roared.

"Guys let's just…talk about this," Luigi said. The skeletons roared again. Suddenly Daisy had an idea.

"Hey guys, you want to trade?" Daisy asked, as she took her earrings off and showed the skeletons. The skeletons were confused. Luigi looked at Daisy.

"Uh Daisy…what are you doing?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Saving our lives," Daisy whispered. "Let's trade guys, what do you say?" Daisy asked, as she smiled. The skeleton took one of Daisy's earrings and stared at it. "I let you have that and you let us live," Daisy said. The skeleton then looked at Luigi.

"Ahhhh," The skeleton said, as he pointed at Luigi's hat. Luigi grabbed his hat tightly.

"No way, you are NOT having my hat!" Luigi exclaimed. Daisy hit Luigi hard.

"Luigi, let them have the stupid hat," Daisy said angrily. Luigi sighed then gave the skeleton the hat and Daisy gave the skeleton her other earring. The skeleton put the earrings on and the hat and showed all of his skeleton friends. All the skeletons roared happily then the skeleton gave Daisy something. Daisy looked at it.

"That is a skeleton badge, it will give you much power Princess Daisy," The skeleton said then walked away with his friends. Daisy and Luigi stood there in shock.

"The, the skeleton…it talked!" Luigi exclaimed. Daisy nodded then put the badge on her chest.

"There, now let's see what we bumped into," Daisy said, as she turned around to face a humungous black castle. Luigi turned around too and gasped.

"Wow," Luigi said. Suddenly Daisy spotted a sign that said Princess Witch's Spooky Castle.

"I think we're at the witch's home," Daisy said, as she pointed at the sign. Luigi looked at it.

"You mean spooky castle!" Luigi exclaimed nervously. Daisy shook her head and grabbed Luigi's hand. After that Daisy dragged him into the castle.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**Please review! See ya! **


	4. Spooky Castle Journey

**The Window**

**Chapter Four: Spooky Castle Journey**

Daisy and Luigi were walking along some long hallway and it was really dark. Daisy had a torch so it wasn't that dark around them. There were millions and millions of doors. Creepy looking ones too. Luigi looked around and seen spiders, cob webs, cockroaches, and black snakes. "Uh…uh…D…Daisy," Luigi said, as he gulped. Daisy stopped walking and looked at him.

"What is it Luigi?" Daisy asked sounding annoyed.

"This…this place almost looks like my mansion before I got all of those ghosts," Luigi said, as he shivered. Daisy rolled her eyes. "D…Daisy…do you think this place is well…haunted?" Luigi asked. Daisy laughed. Luigi looked at her. "Daisy if you think this is a joke…I'm not joking," Luigi told her.

"Oh Luigi, you crack me up!" Daisy exclaimed, as she laughed. Luigi frowned.

"What if this castle is haunted Daisy?" Luigi asked. Daisy laughed even harder and continued walking. Luigi followed her.

"Luigi, Luigi, Luigi…there's no such thing as ghosts and I don't think this castle is haunted," Daisy said through laughter. Luigi didn't reply. Daisy stopped laughing and smiled. "Luigi are you still behind me?" Daisy asked, as she walked. No reply. "Luigi," Daisy said, as she turned around. Luigi wasn't behind her anymore. "Luigi…come back here right now!" Daisy called out to him. Still no reply. Daisy gulped nervously and squeezed the torch she was holding. "L…Luigi…if this is a joke then…I'm not liking it one bit," Daisy told Luigi. Daisy looked around. "He could be in any of these rooms!" Daisy exclaimed and started running and checking every door she could. Daisy sighed when she got to the last door. "Well this is the last door," Daisy said then opened it. Daisy walked into a warm room. The room contained a fireplace, a nice clean bed, a boiling pot with something good in it, and Luigi and a girl with black hair were sitting next to the pot eating some soup out of some bowls. She stared at them. The girl wore a black crown, a long black dress, some black high heels, and some long black gloves. Luigi was smiling at the girl happily as he was eating his soup. The girl was smiling at him back also as she was eating her soup. Daisy balled her hands into fists. "How can Luigi do this to me?!" Daisy thought angrily. "He runs off with another girl…and…and…am I jealous of this girl?" Thought again. Daisy shook her head with rage. "LUIGI!!!" Daisy shouted. Luigi turned his head towards her slowly. So did the girl.

"Oh hi Daisy," Luigi said, as he ate some of his soup. Daisy shook with anger.

"Luigi…" Daisy whispered angrily.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me like that, now come get some soup…Princess Violet said you could when you got here," Luigi said. Daisy gritted her teeth so angrily.

"LUIGI HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AND GO HAVE SOME TYPE OF NICE LUNCH WITH SOME GIRL YOU HARDLY EVEN KNOW!!! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU LUIGI!!! I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!! YOU JUST MAKE ME SICK, JUST SO DARN SICK!!!" Daisy screamed and ran out of the room so angrily that she was going to explode. Daisy ran and ran until she made it to a bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked into a mirror angrily. Daisy growled. "I'm going to explode!" Daisy shouted angrily and hit the mirror. Suddenly a shower turned on that was on the side of her and the lights went out. It started raining outside and lightning struck outside. Daisy looked at the shower and could see someone's shadow. Daisy gulped and touched her skeleton badge. Suddenly she heard a guy's voice from in the shower.

"I cannot find my lover…I must be too stupid," The guy said, as he took a shower. Daisy tiptoed towards the door slowly.

"This guy didn't even hear me in here?" Daisy thought. Daisy made it to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Daisy sighed then unlocked it. She pulled but the door didn't budge.

"Don't try to open the door my dear," The guy said from the shower. Daisy stopped breathing and turned towards the shower slowly.

"Maybe if I don't say anything he'll think that I'm not here," Daisy thought nervously.

"I know you're still in here my dear," The guy said from the shower then suddenly he turned the shower off. Daisy gulped and pressed her back against the door. Suddenly the guy stepped out of the shower and Daisy closed her eyes. The guy chuckled. "Don't worry my dear, I'm in my clothes," The guy said. Daisy opened her eyes and came face to face with a guy with black hair, and black eyes. He wore a black sweater, some jeans, and some black boots. She did not know how he put clothes on that fast or if he already had some on. The guy looked Daisy up and down. "So my dear, have you just come from a ball or party?" The guy asked. Daisy shook her head and frowned.

"N…no, tell me who you are," Daisy demanded. The guy put his hands in his jean pockets and smiled.

"I'm Prince Toby but you must just call me Toby," Toby said. Daisy nodded slowly. "So what's your name?" Toby asked softly. Daisy sighed nervously.

"Oh he's so handsome!" Daisy thought. Toby stared at her.

"Well my dear?" Toby asked.

"I…I'm Princess Daisy…but you can call me Daisy," Daisy said nervously. Toby nodded then spotted the skeleton badge on her chest. Toby touched it and sighed.

"I see you have crossed the Dusty Fields…and met those skeletons," Toby said, as he looked at Daisy. Daisy nodded nervously. Toby looked at the badge. "Well my dear Daisy, what had brought you here?" Toby asked, as he looked at her. Daisy sighed.

"Well…me and my friend…Luigi," Daisy said angrily. "Came here to um look for the witch," Daisy said.

"My dear sister is no witch my dear Daisy," Toby said coldly. Daisy shivered.

"Okay but that's what the whales called her," Daisy said. Toby smiled.

"Ah yes the whales…they have told you and your companion to come here, why?" Toby asked. Daisy sighed.

"Well, we're not from around here…we got here from some sort of hole," Daisy said.

"Hole?" Toby asked. Daisy nodded.

"That's right," Daisy said. Toby sighed.

"My dear sister will know what you are talking about my dear Daisy," Toby said softly and put his hand on Daisy's cheek. Daisy blushed. "Ah the blushing starts," Toby said, as he chuckled. Daisy blushed even more.

"Wow…he's so…I don't know," Daisy thought. Toby removed his hand from her cheek and stared at her.

"You have such beauty my dear Daisy," Toby said then sighed sadly. "I shall not interfere with you and your companion," Toby said sadly. Daisy frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Daisy asked. Toby looked at Daisy.

"Do you not share romantic feelings for your companion Luigi?" Toby asked. Daisy sighed angrily.

"I used to…but that was a long time ago!" Daisy exclaimed angrily. Toby smiled.

"Do not get mad my dear Daisy," Toby said, as he hugged her. Daisy returned the hug. After a minute Toby pulled away and looked into Daisy's eyes. Toby sighed. "Come my dear Daisy, I will show you to my dear sister," Toby said, as he opened the bathroom door.

"How come when I tried to open the door it didn't budge?" Daisy asked. Toby stopped and looked at her.

"Well…um my dear Daisy…that is how that door is…" Toby said, as he walked out of the bathroom. Daisy followed him. Suddenly Toby bumped into Luigi and fell on his back. Daisy rushed over to Toby and kneeled down beside him.

"Toby…are you alright?" Daisy asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, yes I'm fine my dear Daisy," Toby told Daisy, as Daisy helped him up off of the ground. After that Daisy held Toby's hand. Toby smiled at her then looked at Luigi. "My apologies," Toby said, as he stared at Luigi. Luigi frowned then Violet walked up to Luigi.

"Luigi this is Toby, Toby this is Luigi," Daisy said, as she glared at Luigi. Luigi shook his head. Toby looked at Violet.

"Ah my dear sister Violet," Toby said, as he smiled at her. Violet nodded.

"My dear brother Prince Toby," Violet said. Toby stopped smiling.

"My dear sister it is Toby not Prince Toby," Toby said coldly. Violet giggled.

"I know, just teasing ya," Violet said. Luigi looked at Daisy.

"Daisy…what's going on?" Luigi asked. Daisy didn't say anything and frowned at him. Luigi sighed. "Okay, Violet said that we're in a different world and we must find all of the seven badges in order to get home," Luigi said. Daisy nodded then looked at Toby. Toby looked at her.

"I guess this is goodbye my dear Daisy," Toby said. Daisy nodded sadly then suddenly Toby placed his lips on hers softly. After a minute Toby pulled away and smiled. Daisy also smiled and blushed. "I wish that kiss could have been longer but you and your companion have to go," Toby said, as he sighed. Daisy nodded then started to walk away.

"Come on Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed. Luigi said goodbye to Violet and Toby and followed Daisy. Toby looked at Violet.

"I know she still loves that Luigi," Toby said sadly.

"I know but look on the bright side, you'll find someone else," Violet said, as she smiled. Toby looked at her and smiled.

"I suppose," Toby said. Violet giggled.

"Come on Toby, I'll make us some herbal tea," Violet said, as she skipped away. Toby looked back and saw Daisy and Luigi still walking away.

"Goodbye…for now, my dear Daisy," Toby said then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Daisy and Luigi made it out of the castle and walked onto some grassy fields. Daisy spotted a sign and it read Grassy Fields. "Look Luigi, we have to keep moving," Daisy said coldly, as she pointed towards the sign and walked on. Luigi sighed sadly.

"Oh Daisy, I'm sorry…I didn't know you were worried about me that much, you must really love me…I love you too," Luigi thought sadly and followed Daisy.

They still have a long way to go before they get home…

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

**Please review. Sorry is took so long. **


	5. Mario and Peach

**The Window**

**Chapter Five: Mario and Peach**

Peach was in her room crying her eyes out. "On my birthday!" Peach screamed through tears. "I lost my two best friends on my birthday!" Peach exclaimed through tears. Peach started to sob. After a minute Toad walked into her room slowly. Peach looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Um Princess Peach…Toadsworth would like to see you down in the royal throne room," Toad said. Peach sighed.

"Oh…okay, I'll be right down after I…cry my eyes out!" Peach exclaimed then started to sob again. Toad sighed then left the room. Peach suddenly stopped crying and thought of something. "I know, I could go to the seven witches," Peach said. "But they're too dangerous," Peach whispered. "Hmmm, well I'll have to try," Peach said, as she put some pink pants on, a pink sweater, some pink gloves, and some pink shoes. Peach was about to jump out of the window until Mario walked into the room and stared at Peach.

"Peach you're not going anywhere," Mario said. Peach sighed sadly. "Not without me," Mario said, as he smiled. Peach also smiled.

"Well come on then Mario, let's get going," Peach said, as she grabbed Mario's hand and pulled him towards the window. Mario looked at Peach's eyes. Peach stared into Mario's eyes then they kissed. Peach pulled away and blushed. "Uh…uh let's go now Mario," Peach said. Mario nodded.

"Alright," Mario said. After that they jumped out the window and landed into some car. Mario pressed the gas and then they drove off.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad was running towards Toadsworth fast. "Toadsworth, Toadsworth!" Toad called out to him. Toadsworth looked at him.

"Yes Toad?" Toadsworth asked.

"Princess Peach…she doesn't want to come until she cries her eyes out," Toad said. Toadsworth sighed. "Is that a good thing?" Toad asked. Toadsworth glared at him.

"NO! It's not a good thing to cry your eyes out," Toadsworth told Toad. Toad nodded then Yoshi ran up to them fast. Toadsworth looked at Yoshi. "What is it Yoshi?" Toadsworth asked. Yoshi didn't say anything and sighed. Toadsworth also sighed. Toad looked around.

"Um I'm gonna check on Princess Peach again," Toad said then ran upstairs to Peach's room. When Toad got there he didn't see Peach. "Oh no, Princess Peach is gone!" Toad exclaimed.

Peach and Mario were now out of the car and were walking in a jungle. "I still wonder if Daisy and Luigi is okay," Peach said. Mario nodded.

"How could I just let Luigi slip like that?" Mario asked. Peach looked at him.

"It's not your fault Mario, it was Luigi's gloved hand," Peach replied. Mario nodded and sighed sadly.

"I miss him," Mario said.

"I miss him too and I miss Daisy," Peach said. Suddenly they spotted an old gray house standing there on the water. "That must be one of the seven witch's house," Peach said.

"Yeah, and we'll have to swim over to it," Mario said. Peach frowned.

"There might be alligators or anacondas or who knows what else," Peach said disgusted. Mario frowned.

"Alright then, you can get on my back," Mario said. Peach crossed her arms.

"The anaconda still can wrap us up," Peach said. Mario smiled.

"Well how do you know there's an anaconda in there?" Mario asked.

"Well…this is a jungle so…there has to be an anaconda or something in there," Peach replied. Mario nodded.

"Okay, come on and get on my back will ya," Mario said. Peach nodded then hopped onto Mario's back. To Mario's surprise Peach was as heavy as a feather. "Wow Peach, you're really light," Mario said. Peach smiled.

"Yup," Peach said. Mario put his foot into the water then stopped. Peach looked at him, as she wrapped her arms around Mario's neck. "What's wrong Mario?" Peach asked.

"Well…we don't know how deep it is," Mario said. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Mario, the house is on the water so it must not be deep," Peach said. Mario sighed.

"Well Peach, you said there was a witch in there so she might be using some type of magical spell to make the house stand on top of the water," Mario explained.

"That's crazy Mario, it looks like the house is in the water," Peach said. Mario nodded slowly.

"All right but if you're wrong…we drown," Mario said. Peach looked at him.

"You mean you can't swim?" Peach asked.

"Nope, can you?" Mario asked. Peach shook her head.

"No," Peach replied. Mario walked deeper into the water then suddenly something grabbed Mario's foot and wrapped around it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Something has my foot! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario shouted and moved around all crazy. Peach suddenly lost her grip around Mario's neck and fell into the water. Nasty water filled Peach's mouth. Peach spit it out and then something pulled her out in the middle of the water.

"AHHHHHHH!!! MARIO HELP!!! SOMETHING HAS ME!!!" Peach screamed and then something pulled her deeper into the water. Mario didn't see Peach anymore only bubbles. The thing let go of Mario's foot and it was really quiet and the water was real still.

"Peach," Mario said. Mario gulped then got out of the water. Mario then quickly wrapped a vine to a tree then wrapped the other half of the vine around his waist. "Don't worry Peach I'm coming!" Mario exclaimed and jumped into the deep part of the water and tried to swim deeper into the water. Mario looked around under water and saw Peach trying to get some see weed off of her. Mario crawled over to her and helped her out. Mario pulled the seaweed off of her and wrapped his arm around Peach's waist. Mario then swam up to the surface. "Hey, I swam to the surface and now I'm staying up here," Mario said. Peach was coughing and spiting out water.

"Thanks Mario," Peach said panting. Mario nodded then took the vine off of him. "Mario, those seaweed were alive!" Peach exclaimed nervously. "Let's get out of this water," Peach said. Mario nodded and started swimming towards the house still holding Peach. Mario made it to the house and put Peach on the porch. Peach then helped Mario out of the water.

"Thanks Peach," Mario said. Peach nodded.

"We're soaked with water," Peach said. Mario nodded then looked at the house.

"Aren't you going to knock Peach?" Mario asked. Peach gulped then stepped up to the door. Peach then knocked twice. Suddenly a lady with snake hair opened the door and she wore a black dress. She had a whole bunch of wrinkles on her face and she had sharp teeth.

"Are…are…are y…you one of the…s…seven…w…witches?" Peach asked nervously. The witch hissed and nodded. "C…can…w…we come…in?" Peach asked.

"Wa?" The witch asked. Peach looked at Mario with a confused look on her face.

"What did she say?" Peach asked Mario. Mario shrugged. Suddenly a guy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them. He wore some black pants, a black shirt that had the word power on it, and some smooth clean leather shoes.

"She said why," The guy said. Peach and Mario looked at him.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"I'm Marion," The guy replied. "I talk English for Madam Witch," Marion said. Peach and Mario nodded. Peach then looked at Madam Witch.

"We need to talk to you about portals," Peach said. Madam Witch looked at Marion.

"Ar thama introdiuses?" Madam Witch asked in a different language. Marion shook his head.

"No, they're not intruders and besides they don't look like the type," Marion told Madam Witch. Madam Witch nodded.

"Tor mu," Madam Witch said, as she walked into the house. Marion looked at Peach and Mario.

"She said come in," Marion said. Peach and Mario nodded and walked into the house with Marion behind them. Peach looked at Marion.

"Marion, what type of language is Madam Witch speaking?" Peach asked.

"The language is called Witamondii, it is a very old language used by the alien snakes in Witamondia," Marion explained.

"Where's Witamondia?" Peach asked. Marion sighed.

"It's where snakes come from and it is another planet…now take a seat," Marion told Peach and Mario, as he pointed at two black chairs. Peach and Mario nodded and sat. Madam Witch sat in a big black chair in front of them and Marion sat in a red chair next to her.

"Sous dous weg stu kneema abata portins?" Madam Witch asked. Peach and Mario looked at Marion.

"She said, so you want to know about portals," Marion said. Peach and Mario nodded.

"Yes!" Peach exclaimed. Madam Witch nodded.

"Thous portins ar strongo vinama strongo…thama hadima emer apreanii," Madam Witch explained.

"She said, the portals are strong very strong…they hardly ever appear," Marion said. Peach and Mario nodded.

"But my friend and Mario's brother fell down a black hole and then the black hole just closed up right after they fell in," Peach explained sadly.

"Thous portin hasma chokan twon motals fa itlias," Madam Witch said.

"She said, the portal has chosen two mortals for itself," Marion said.

"Well is there a way we can make a portal or something?" Mario asked.

"Thousia isma onewa waynii," Madam Witch said. "Butsit itli isma riskma," Madam Witch said, as she frowned showing her sharp teeth.

"She said there is one way," Marion said, as he sighed. "But it is risky," Marion said. Peach and Mario frowned.

"Tell us the way…my friend and Mario's brother needs us," Peach said.

"I withimia tor dous ifia dous doi somii fa mro," Madam Witch said.

"She said, I will tell you if you do something for me," Marion said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"I watta Mario stu kissiamia mro," Madam Witch said, as she smiled.

"She said, I want Mario to kiss me," Marion said, as he sighed. Mario's eyes widened.

"Kiss…you?" Mario asked, as he pointed at Madam Witch. Madam Witch nodded. "NO WAY!!! SHE'S UGLY AND NASTY!!! NEVER!!!" Mario yelled.

"Thenia dousir frida andsa brothia ar droomed," Madam Witch said, as she got up.

"She said then your friend and brother are doomed," Marion said. Mario and Peach's eyes widened.

"Alright……………..I'll…kiss……..you," Mario said disgusted and walked over to Madam Witch. Madam Witch smiled. Mario then kissed her quickly and pulled away. "AH! That's disgusting!" Mario said, as he wiped his mouth. Madam Witch giggled and Peach stood up.

"Okay tell us," Peach said.

"I'll tell you guys, Madam Witch you need some sleep," Marion said, as he looked at Madam Witch. She nodded and walked into a room. Peach looked at Marion.

"Okay tell us," Peach said.

"What's your name?" Marion asked.

"Princess Peach," Peach replied. Marion nodded.

"Before I tell you I want you to kiss me Princess Peach," Marion said. Peach stared at him for a long time then nodded slowly. Mario was frowning. Marion wrapped his arms around Peach and pulled her close to himself. After that he kissed her lips.

"Wow…he's a good kisser…I have to kiss him back," Peach thought, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Marion's neck. Mario growled then walked over to them. Marion pulled away and let his arms fall to his sides. Peach did the same. "Um…that was…nice," Peach said quietly. Marion nodded.

"Yes…you're a very good kisser Peach," Marion said. Peach blushed. "I have to go with them or Peach will get hurt," Marion thought. "Okay we have to go to all of the witches and then we'll get to where your friend and Mario's brother are," Marion said. Mario frowned.

"What do you mean, we?" Mario asked angrily.

"I'm coming because you guys don't know the way out of the jungle, plus you don't know how to get across the water without getting attacked by those seaweed," Marion said. Mario nodded angrily and Peach nodded happily.

"Don't worry Daisy and Luigi we're coming," Peach thought then they left the house.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Please review. And don't worry, Peach does not love Marion. **


	6. Grassy Fields

**The Window**

**Chapter Six: Grassy Fields**

Daisy and Luigi walked in silence through some grassy fields. Daisy kept touching the skeleton badge the skeleton had gave her as she walked. Luigi sighed. "Are you hungry?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Hmmm?" Daisy said, as she looked at him. Luigi looked away.

"I said are you hungry," Luigi said.

"Yes…a little," Daisy replied. Luigi nodded. "Do you think we'll ever see Peach and Mario again?" Daisy asked Luigi. Luigi looked at her and sighed.

"I hope so," Luigi replied.

"Alright, we have one badge now we need six more," Daisy said then suddenly a bird flew past them real fast. Daisy looked at the ground. Luigi watched the bird fly past. Daisy and Luigi then made it on top of a grassy hill. They looked down and saw a beautiful valley just across the grassy fields. Daisy smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?" Daisy asked Luigi. Luigi looked at her.

"I guess it is," Luigi said softly. Luigi then grabbed Daisy's hand. Daisy blushed and looked at him. Luigi also blushed.

"I don't love Toby…I love Luigi…now I remember…I was just so mad at him, but now I'm not mad at him anymore…I love him more than anything," Daisy thought.

"She's not pulling away, that must mean she still loves me, I love you too Daisy," Luigi thought happily. Suddenly that same bird flew past them but this time it started throwing rocks down at them. Luigi looked up and gasped. "DAISY, LOOK OUT THEY'RE THROWING ROCKS A OUR HEADS!!!" Luigi yelled and ran in a circle. Daisy moved to the side and a rock landed right by her feet.

"Run!" Daisy exclaimed and started running. Luigi was still running in a circle yelling. Daisy made it down the hill onto some grass. Daisy looked further. "The grassy fields just ends when it gets to the valley," Daisy whispered then just noticed that Luigi wasn't with her. Daisy growled. "Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed and climbed back up the hill. She made it back up the hill and saw Luigi on the ground and the bird was talking to him. Daisy got down low and watched. The bird was big and red with light blue eyes and he had huge wings.

"I want a poem from you, if you don't…I'll eat you," The bird said. Luigi gulped.

"I…I…I…I don't know…any p…p…poems," Luigi said nervously. The bird sighed.

"Then I must eat you because I'm feeling rather hungry at the moment," The bird said, as he opened his big mouth showing many sharp teeth. Daisy ran up in front of Luigi.

"Wait!" Daisy shouted with a frown on her face. The bird closed his mouth and watched.

"Move out of the way young lady, can't you see I'm about to eat," The bird said. Daisy looked at Luigi.

"Luigi knows some poems," Daisy said. Luigi shook his head slowly.

"But they're not good," Luigi mumbled. Daisy frowned angrily.

"Oh yes they are," Daisy said angrily.

"No, every time when I tell the people at the Mushroom Kingdom my poems, they just laugh their heads off," Luigi said. The bird sighed.

"I'll eat both of you then," The bird said, as he opened his mouth wide.

"Wait!" Daisy shouted. The bird closed his mouth and sighed. "Luigi, we're not at the Mushroom Kingdom, this is a bird and he might like your poems…so believe in yourself," Daisy told Luigi. Luigi got up and sighed. He walked up to the bird nervously and stared at him.

**There once was a big red bird**

**As big as the mountains as big as the sky**

**Light blue eyes of light blue skies**

**Big red wings as wide as the sky**

**Sharp teeth as sharp as knives**

**Big red fur as red as blood**

**Whose stomach always made a thud**

Luigi finished nervously and gulped. The bird smiled brightly. "That was magnificent!" The bird exclaimed. "I loved it!" The bird exclaimed again. Luigi smiled so did Daisy. The bird then handed Luigi a red badge with the letter P on it. Luigi took it and stared at it in happiness. "That's the badge of poetry, my fine man," The bird said smiling. "Take good care of it," The bird said. Luigi nodded.

"I will!" Luigi exclaimed and put it on his chest. The bird flew off. Daisy looked at Luigi happily.

"That was great Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed. Luigi nodded.

"Thanks," Luigi said.

"Now come on, we have to get out of these grassy fields," Daisy said, as she climbed down the hill. Luigi followed her. After about an hour they made it to the valley. Daisy smiled. "Wonderful isn't it?" Daisy asked.

"Yup, you said it Daisy," Luigi said then they walked on into the valley.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, please review. **


End file.
